InFamous: Third Night
is the British-American Action/Adventure Film. Summary Cillian Williams and his father Alex travels to Scotland to save Jake and Molly's lives. Plot It's been a month after Brooke Augustine's defeat. Cillian Williams is an amazing talented artist and video gamer. He travels to the billboard of his eldest half-brother up on the roof to spray griffiti to get back at him after a long time. After finished the griffiti payback, He head inside of the building and heard the toilet flushed which's turned out to his older half-sister, she has dark brunette hair and wears a tortoise dress. She walked out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck on her shoe and her underwear between her legs. "Who's there?" asked Molly who's holding the staplier. "It's me Moll and god dammit! Put the staplier down!!" Cillian answered in angry. "Cillian?! You're supposed to be at your wild birthday party at the Club, what are you doing here?!" asked Molly "I told you, i don't like parties and then I'm going home to have a beer." Cillian answered. "...Wait, what're you doing in the bathroom?!" "What are you doing up on the roof?!" asked Molly. "I'll ask the questions." said Cillian. "Fine! I was in the toilet because Jake's pasta and cake from last night!" Molly answered her . "Okay, I done my griffiti revenge on him for calling me names for the past few years!" Cillian answered his questions. Cillian and Molly heard an angry knocking. He decided to run. "Run, Okay?! Just Run!" said Molly. Molly walked to her office while Cillian's run outside and saw his home not far to run. He arrived to his house which his dad's very proud of him. "Well done, Well done Son! Jake is so embarrassed of that art!" Said Alex. "It's payback for arresting me all over and over and over again!" Said Cillian. "Cillian, we're doing this as a father-son bonding, That's why i want you to do it." said Alex. "Dad..." said Cillian. "What is it?!" asked Alex "Look...!" Said Cillian who's pointing at the truck. The truck has four people as prisoners Cast *Reece Douglas as Cillian Williams; The Main Protagonist of the Film *Alec Newman as Alex Williams; Cillian, Jack and Molly's birth-father *Chelsee Healey as Molly Williams; Cillian's older half-sister. *Luke Bailey as Jake Williams; Cillian's eldest half-brother *Shannon Flynn as Jenny Jenkins; Cillian's partner and lover. *Thomas Milner as Kevin "Skull" Laserbeam; The Lone Gamer who became one of Cillian's best friends. *Tachia Newall as Rex "Bones" Laserbeam; The Lone Musician who became one of Cillian's best friends. *Dean Smith as Beam Wilison; The Rebellious Conduit who's one of Cillian's best friends. *Jordan Brown as Melanie Willson; A Conduit who's accidentally gave Cillian powers. She's revealed to be Beam's younger sister and became one of Cillian's best friends *Ross Butler as Rob Tredwell; Cillian's long lost half-brother and rival. He's the secondary antagonist-to-Anti Hero. *Bella Thorne as Jenny Tredwell: Cillian long lost half-sister and Rob's sister. She's the secondary deuteragonist. *Scott Baio as Micheal Tredwell; The Main Antagonist of the Film. He was the best friend of Alex. Category:Movies